The Forgotten Past
by cubanagurl
Summary: Dracula knew about Van Helsing's past, but Van Helsing didn't want to talk about it...Also, Dracula knows about Anna past...
1. The Birth of the Legends

The Forgotten Past

Dracula was the only one who knew about Van Helsing's past,but Van Helsing didn't want to talk about it….. Also, Dracula knows about Anna's past…… could she be reincarnated?

Chapter 1

Vladislaus Dragulia

August 12, 1422 Trannsylvania

Trannslyvania was dark these days. Invaders took over and the gypsies were put low in class. Each have failed to fight back, but one stayed strong. Valerious the Elder overlooked the new Trannsylvania. Life was different here now. It was a nightmare you couldn't wake up from. The new rulers were foolish. They betrayed the trust of God. Still, Valerious the Elder stood as a king to his people. The gypsies. Creatures also crept in the dark woods of Trannslyvania, but no one once settled there. Cowards. All of them. Valerious the Elder himself walked there. That's how he became of the first unknown species of the world. A hybrid. Vampire/ Lycan. The first of his kind. He has hunted them for years, just to protect his people. To protect Trannsylvania. He vowed to never pass down his disease. When he found out that his wife was to give birth to a second child, he worried. He was lucky that his first born didn't carry the disease. Now, he worried for the second. His wife was due today. To give birth to his second child. Something he has been not wanting to happen. May a miracle happen for him. Valerious the Elder waited for this to event to happen. If the child carries the disease, he must do the unthinkable. Death echoed in his mind. As Valerious the Elder thought of this, he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see his five year old son waiting for his attention. '' What is it son?'', asked the discouraged father. The boy let go of his father's pants and said,'' Do you think I will have a baby brother or sister?''. Valerious the Elder smiled at his son. Slowly, he picked him up. He kissed his son's forehead, holding him tightly. '' Whatever comes to happen, my son. We will see, we will see.'', Valerious the Elder replied as he stroked his son's hair. The peaceful moment was interrupted ,when a young girl walked in with a smile. '' Your Majesty, the child has been born!'', the young girl exclaimed in excitement. Valerious the Elder gently put his son down and followed the young woman to where his wife was. He saw his wife there cradling the baby with her arms. His wife looked up and said ,'' It's a boy, my husband. Come see him.''. Valerious the Elder sat on the bed where his wife was laying. The baby's eyes remained closed. Sleeping in peace. '' Leave us, and take Demetri with you. I would like to be alone with my wife and new child'', Valerious the Elder said to the young woman at the doorway. She nodded and left the room with Demetri ( Valerious the Elder's son) . The parents of the new child looked down at the baby in awe. The baby was tiny, but was as handsome as a cupid. '' Do you feel any creature running through these child's veins?'', Valerious the Elder's wife asked. Valerious the Elder studied the child. He sensed no creature in the baby's veins. He smiled. Thank God the child had not carried the disease. '' No, the child is cleaned. I feel that he would be bold and strong though.'', the husband replied. His wife grinned. They hugged each other. They were surely glad that the child wasn't a monster. Suddenly, his wife let go. '' What is the matter?'', the husband asked. His wife felt unstabled. Then, she collasped on the bed. Valerious the Elder stood in shock. '' Desiree! Desiree! Wake up! Wake up!'', Valerious the Elder shouted, tapping and shoving Desiree's shoulder. His wife wouldn't get up. '' HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!'', the unsteady husband yelled. The door opened in a flash. The doctors ran into the room. Valerious the Elder was panicking. What happened to his wife? ''Is she dead?'', Valerious the Elder asked in bewilderment. The doctors kept checking Desiree's pulse. They tried so hard to keep her alive. Yet death bloomed on her. ''Yes. We are very sorry. She lost too much blood from giving birth'', one doctor replied. Valerious the Elder then stood quiet. The doctors left the room,taking Desiree's body with them. He couldn't believe it. His wife has died giving birth to a child that he thought was going to carry his disease. His cries can be heard in all of Trannsylvania. He knew it wasn't the child's fault that his wife lost blood giving birth to it. The baby slept soundly not hearing anything that has happened. Since the child was so brave, like a dragon, he named the child, Vladislaus Dragulia Valerious. Valerious the Elder recovered from that night,and moved on. One day, an elder gypsy came to check on the future of his new son. The news was not as expected. The gypsy's eyes grew wide in horror. ''Balsphemy! This child is no miracle! You named it after dragon, when it should be devil! One day, the child will become weak and will make a deal with the evil itself! Get rid of it! Of this evil!'' the old gypsy woman bellowed pointing at the babe like itis garbage. Valerious couldn't believe a word she said and sent her out. What if what the gypsy says came true??

May 13,1422

Alexandria Valerious

Valerious the Elder walked about in the hidden place of The Gypsies. He was wondering about what the treacherous rulers beyond this hidden place were doing to the poor peasants. He decided to visit the village of Vaseria to get some meals for the gypsies since they are all poor and starving. He must not blow his cover and pretend like he his the other villagers of Vaseria. Slowly, he crept from the hidden passages into the crowded village. Everything was calm. Too calm. He walked the streets, making sure no one noticed who he really was. Suddenly he came upon a building with a name of Orphanage. Valerious the Elder realised that nobody went inside. Feeling bad with the decreasing of the bulding's visits, he decided to come in. Inside was dark and gloomy. He looked at the strange walls and furnitures of the building. Then, he heard a voice. '' Can I help you?'', a voice questioned creepily. Valerious the Elder flinched at the voice, and turned around to see a short man with groogy teeth. '' I am here to see if you have any children that I am interested in adopting'', Valerious the Elder said. He truely was there for that also. He knew that there had to be plenty of orphans that needed a home. The short man smiled, his balck teeth showing disgustingly. '' Come this way'', the short man said. Valerious the Elder followed the eerie man looking into the supposedly ''rooms''. The rooms were prison bars. What kind of orphanage is this? All of the employees were scary. Valerious the Elder knew something was up. '' May I go in here?'', Valerious the Elder asked. The short man nodded. He walked in the room and saw a baby on the ground. Why would they put some poor baby on the ground? '' Excuse me, but how old is this baby?'', he questioned. ''Just born yesterday, why?'', the short man replied. '' You are letting a poor child starve. On top of that, you are leaving it on the floor. Who are you people?'', Valerious the Elder asked curiously. The short man gave that creepy smile again, snapped his fingers, and dozens of men came in. Suddenly, they all turned to werewolves leaping for Valerious the Elder, but he dodged them all. '' So, let me guess.....werewolves,huh? Disguised as the orphanage employees...how interesting..I bet you kill these children afterwards.'', Valerious the Elder said smartly. The werewolves snarled and kept their attack mode intact. Blood went everywhere. The fight was on. Valerious the Elder then took a pistol out, just in time to rid of the creatures. Finally, they were all down. He arm was filled with scratches. None were effecting him. He already was a hybrid. He looked down at the baby. Then, gasped. His blood was spilt on it. '' Oh no'', Valerious the Elder murmured to himself. The blood went into the baby's veins. Valerious the Elder stood silent. The baby just still slept. He picked it up, and walked out of the building. Valerious the Elder took the babe to the elder gypsy. He knew she wasn't pleased about not getting rid of his second born, but he really needs help with this problem. He didn't want this poor child to have his blood in its veins. ''What are you here for now? You didn't do what I asked for your second born.'' the old woman stated the Elder handed the baby to the gypsy. The woman studied the baby. '' Your blood has gone inside this baby's veins, but the blood mingled together and made something unimaginable. Look at the child's arm'',the woman replied. Valerious the Elder looked at the baby's arm to see a tattoo form on it. It was just like his, except that the ''V'' in the tattoo was colored in.'' That's strange'', Valerious the Elder said. The woman nodded and said, '' And you know what this means? The Unity has been born''. Valerious the Elder was in shock. '' The Unity? I thought that was just a legend told for centuries...'', he replied. The old woman shook her head.''Nothing is always what it seems, Frederick. I think you should keep the child as your own. Raise the babe to be strong. The Unity shall protect us all. Don't tell anybody about this secret. Not even your children. It's between you and this child. By the way, it's a girl'', the woman said. Frederick Valerious nodded. He took the girl to be is own child. He called her Alexandria, which means ''purity,reuntion of life'' in Romanian. She was to be the Unity, and soon the treachery of Trannsylvania will end


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing the Legends

The Forgotten Past

Dracula was the only one who knew about Van Helsing's past. He didn't want to talk about it….. Also, Dracula knows about Anna's past…… could she be reincarnated?

Chapter Two

January 14, 1435

[Vlad's Perspective]

Vlad grew into a brave and bold thirteen year old boy. He was a great carpenter, even though he was a prince. He loved to help the others, especially with things they would need. Today, was just a simple day. Everyone was doing their usual chores and sneaking out to receive more supplies. Vlad smiled as he saw little girls and boys playing along the street corners. They were so young and they knew little of what has been going on for all these years, They were pure. Innocent and fragile, which Vlad envied. He wanted to be that age again, so that he wouldn't worry of the troubles beyond that hedge covering their secret. He looked beyond the children and the marketplaces. A small figure was far in the distance, guarding his rightful home. It was his brother, Demetri making sure no invaders stepped a foot on their property. Vlad knew he was next. To guard and be a hero to his people. But, he didn't want that. He wanted a normal life. Like all the other simple people. Vlad's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice. ''I see that you are daydreaming, Vlad...'', a small voice said. Vlad turned around quickly holding a pitchfork in his hand. He was about to strike, but immediately stopped when he saw his adopted sister standing right in front of him. ''Woah, relax it's only me!'', Alexandria exclaimed putting his pitchfork down slowly. Vlad's face turned brght red. ''I am sooo sorry, Alexandria... I thought you might have been....uhh never mind'', Vlad stuttered. Alexandria chuckled. ''What, an invader? Ah, Vlad you are soo unpredictable. Anyways, what are you making this time?'', Alexandria asked. Vlad got over his nervousness and showed Alexandria what he had made. ''Awww a cute little rocking chair.. how sweet. Did you make Aleera her birthday present i requested for you to make for me?'', Alexandria questioned. Vlad gasped, but then realised he didn't lose it. Vlad was kind of forgetful at times. Vlad rummaged through a trunk and finally took out a beautiful wooden music box. '' It's wonderful! Oh, Aleera would love it! Thank you so much! You are the greatest brother in the world!'', Alexandria replied in a excited voice. Vlad bowed. Giving a ''thank you very much'', motive. Alexandria giggled. '' Anytime, Alexandria, anytime'', Vlad said with a grin. Alexandria nodded and walked out of the room, holding Aleera's present really tight. He sighed. Alexandria was so radiant and kind. He thought of her bouncy curls. If only she wasn't his sister. Well, she is only his ''adopted'' sister. But, she was very dear to him. Vlad cleaned up his work area. He was expected back at the fortress. Prince duties, perhaps.

[ Alexandria's Perspective]

Thirteen year old Alexandria skipped her way to meet Aleera. Aleera is one of her best friends in the world, besides Vlad, her brother of course. Alexandria smiled as she saw Aleera receiving gifts from relatives and friends. Alexandria was laughing at how Aleera reacted to all the gifts. Aleera always made her laugh. Her humor was quite strong. Aleera looked up to see a smiling Alexandria holding a gift. Aleera ran up to her best friend and gave her a big hug. '' Alexandria! You came!'', Aleera beamed. Her red curls were all messed up from running to her friend. Alexandria put Aleera's curls in place and said, '' Of course I did. I wouldn't miss my friend's birthday for the world!''. Aleera grinned. Her perfect teeth were glistening. '' You brought a present! Hopefully, it's better than the others. All of the others were just awful.'', Aleera replied. Alexandria's mouth went wide open in shock. ''That's really mean, Aleera. I bet they were wonderful'', Alexandria said. Aleera snorted in laughter. ''Yeah, wait til you see them... Anyways, let's see what you got me, Miss I Think Everything Is Wonderful.'', Aleera sneered. Alexandria gave her a disapointing look. Aleera just giggled. Aleera carefully tore the wrapping and then gasped in surprise. '' This..... this is beautiful.... Did Vlad make this?'', Aleera asked. '' You got me. Yup he made it, but it was my idea to give you a music box. I knew that you loved them so much.'', Alexandria stated. Aleera put her gift close to her heart. ''I'll treasure it always. Thank you. Tell Vlad I said thanks .'', Aleera said. Alexandria heard a sound. She looked to see where it came from. It was Demetri calling her. ''I have to go. I am sorry for the rush. Have an extraordinary birthday.'', Alexandria said. ''Thank you for coming. Goodbye!'', Aleera replied. Alexandria waved, and ran to her brother. She stared at her brother. He wasn't the same. Demetri looked like a statue,frozen in place. Alexandria didn't know hin anymore. He used to tell jokes,being a trouble maker, and was kind. Now, he is sooo uptight, and boring. '' So what does father want now?'', Alexandria asked, breaking the awkward silence. Demetri just stood silent, walking like a perfect gentleman. He was like a very weird being, someone not human. Alexandria just gave a sympathetic look. She felt bad that he couldn't even pay attention to her at all. Demetri lead her to the fortress. But, for what? Another Council meeting? Princess duties, perhaps.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting The Promise

The Forgotten Past

Dracula was the only one who knew about Van Helsing's past. He didn't want to talk about it….. Also, Dracula knows about Anna's past…… could she be reincarnated?

Chapter 3

The Fortress was quiet. Each Council member waited for the two children that were to attend. Suddenly, Vlad rushed in, followed by Demetri and Alexandria. Valerious the Elder was impatient, and he was very angry that his children were late. Vlad and Alexandria were about to stand next to each other, when their father stopped their movement. '' Alexandria, do not stand there. Stand right here next to the Warriors instead.'', Frederick ( Vlaerious the elder) commanded. Alexandria had a confused look on her face. She always stood next to Vlad. But, she couldn't disobey her father. She followed his instructions, and treaded to the place where the Warriors looked as if they were not pleased. The Council Members gulped in nervousness. ''The war is just beginning...'', Fredrick began, but was interrupted with gasps from the members. Frederick waited for this commotion to stop. The members silenced their ''foolish'' actions. The not-pleased leader cleared his throat, and continued. ''There are spies numerously spreading around our entrance to our hideout. We must have stronger men. You, warriors'', Frederick pointed at the warriors as he finished part of his speech. ''Six of you are to become my knights. The rest of you shall proceed to your practices, and one day shall become a knight like the others. I will call out the six. Micah, Sasii, Nico, Jakob, Tshamo, and Goli. You six, may be my knights, and you shall be dedicated to me,honorable, and honest to me.'', Frederick announced. The six called nodded and walked to where the knights are. ''Vlad, in five years you shall guard our hideout. You know that is your duty. Also, you will be a fighter when the actual war begins. Do you understand me?'', Frederick demanded. ''Perhaps, I don't want to do those jobs, father'', Vlad spat. Frederick turned his attention quickly to Vlad in fury. ''WHAT? Did you just talk back to me? How dare you refuse your duties! You are a prince, and I am king, so you should respect me. I have power over you, so you shall not speak in this room, not anywhere. Bow to me and beg for forgivness!'', Frederick bellowed. Vlad looked at his father in fright. But, inside was begging to yell and leave this place. Instead of yelling back, he bowed down and asked for forgivness. Frederick accepted this. ''Good. No problems then. We shall all be prepared. We must also get rid of the lycans. I am starting to think that these treacherous invaders are using those pathetic creatures as sniffers. Alexandria, I have placed you at the Warriors position because you must be trained to be one yourself. I know that you'll do best in this postion, and I am counting on you helping destroy those insolent tyrants and their spies.'', Frederick explained. ''And why shall I do this? It is not a princess's duty to be a warrior. It is against the law. I don't want to do this also. I will refuse this ''offer'' because I am NOT willing to do this. I want to explore,father, not become a warrior...'', Alexandria yelled. Frederick once again became furious. ''DON'T YOU DARE REFUSE THIS ORDER! This is not an OFFER, but a command! That was a stupid old law. I am KING and I will decide whether what duties you shall do or not! You know your upcoming duty, and it shall save us ALL....'', Frederick stopped this terrorizing argument for a moment. He has said something he shouldn't have said. Vlad looked up in confusment. ''......If..... you accepted your order as warrior...haha yeah just like my knights would do....'', Frederick stammered, saving his exclamation from before. The Council members nodded. Frederick laughed nervously, thanking himself that no one questioned him about his outburst before. '' The meeting is adjourned. You are all dismissed.'', Frederick announced. All of the members walked out in silence. Alexandria and Vlad were about to walk out also, when they heard their father's voice. ''Except you two'', Frederick said. Both children turned seeing their father's face in anger. ''You two think you can talk your selves out of this, huh? Try to do anything you want? I don't think soo. How dare you both speak to me in such matter? You shall only speak when I ask you to! I cannot believe you have the nerve to talk to your father like this. You have embarased me in front of everyone. Vlad, my second born. I have let you carpen wood, and I have treated you like a grownup, and this is what you give me? And you, Alexandria, I have taken you as my own daughter, away from evil, I have treated you as my daughter, and this is how you repay me! I can't even call you two my children!'', Frederick bellowed. Both children frowned. They couldn't believe their father has gone this far. ''Father, you embarase your self.'', Alexandria replied. Frederick stood silent. ''We love you, Father, but why must you not believe in us?'', Vlad questioned. ''Let's go, Vlad. He doesn't care anyway'', Alexandria said to Vlad. Vlad agreed. They both walked away. For once, Frederick let them. He never had anyone talk to him in such a way.

* * *

The Garden

''Just great. JUST GREAT! Father is making us fight, when we don't want to! We do his 'little' errands. We do every single damn thing he asks us to do. And what do we get in return? MORE ORDERS! I....just...can't take it anymore. I feel...like ... I am...'', Alexandria yelled, slowing down also in sorrow. Vlad looked down most of the time, listening to Alexandria's anger. ''Trapped'', they both replied. Both stared at each other in surprise. They both felt trapped. All they wanted was to be free. To breathe actual life they can enjoy. Alexandria rapidly looked down, noticing that they stared at each other for at least five minutes. Vlad watched her curls whip upon her face. The wind touching her lovingly, if only he could......''Yeah, trapped. I am glad that we both feel the same way. At least someone understands. I mean, what's so great about royalty? Sure, you're rich, have many things,but it's not........wonderful. I always admire others for being free. Outside of here is a quiet village, filled with wonderful people. Who cares if there is a war going on? I just want to be one of them. People who are free to make their own choices. '', Alexandria said, breaking the silence. Little droplets trickled down her porcelin face. Vlad understood everything. He wanted to carpen around the world. Make weapons, create everything by hand. Perhaps, invent. He also loved to paint. Something he couldn't do. The only thing his father allowed him to do ws carpen wooden stakes. He watched Alexandria's rosy pouty lips quiver, and she sobbed endlessly. Letting all the pain out that was inside her. ''Freedom is a hard thing to recieve at this time. Especially, if father is a king. Alexandria, we are going to make it through this. I promise you that when the war is over, we would leave this place. We shall be free. I know it. When I am eighteen, I'll be seperated from you. We shall never see each other again. One day, during the time, we shall meet. I'll tell you where and when. Just promise me this. Don't ever forget me, as we have almost forgotten Demetri.'', Vlad spoke in a brave way. Alexandria wiped her tears with her tiny fingers, and replied, ''I promise that I'll never forget you, Vlad. You are my dear foster brother.''. Vlad smiled. His smile always amazed Alexandria. If only she could....... ''Good, one day I shall arrange that date,ok?'', Vlad questioned. Alexandria cleared her thoughts, and nodded. This promise would be something they'd always keep......


	4. The Princess's 14th The Discovery

Chapter 4: The Princess's 14th/ The Discovery

The night was beautiful. The moon bright, smiling down at the world. The stars glistening on the sky. They are competing with the guests at this dazzling ball. Today was Alexandria's 14th birthday. It was tradition to hold a party, filled with lords,barons,ladies, baroneses, anyone royalty. The guests wore beautiful garments, the room alive. Alexandria of course invited her dear friends, Verona, Marishka, and Aleera. They all looked wonderful. Alexandria looked lovlier than the rest. Her beauty flourished among the crowd. Her purple satin dress reaching to the floor. The purple looked beautiful on her. It brought out her chocolate eyes. ''Oh my goodness, Alexandria you look wonderful! I love your dress!'', Marishka exclaimed, admiring her friend's beauty. Aleera was jealous at the moment. But shrugged it off. She cannot be jealous of her best friend! Verona smiled. She couldn't believe how gorgeous Alexandria looked. The three girls kept admiring Alexandria's look. She truely looked wonderful. ''Thank you all. It took me long to get ready!'', Alexandria beamed with a giggle. Vlad stood among the boys. They all were strange, thinking that they all were pure gentleman. Sure, they can think that. Vlad just glimpsed upon Alexandria. She was beautiful. He was amazed on how she looked. Her hair flowed down her chest,blooming with a lucious curls on the bottom. Her tiara shined above all the rest. He admired her silky gloves. Suddenly, his gaze stopped upon her neck. Vlad, for some reason couldn't stop looking at it. He shook off his pettiness, and walked to where she stood. ''Hello.'', Vlad said. Alexandria flinched at the touch of Vlad. He poked her arm, making sure she would glimpse on him. She smiled back at him. ''Hello.'', she said back. ''You look lovely tonight.'', Vlad replied in shyness. The three girls giggled. They felt that Vlad liked Alexandria. ''Umm...we are just gonna talk to the guys over there. Cmon Marishka, Aleera.'', Verona replied, leaving Vlad and Alexandria alone. Alexandria just gave them an awkward look. ''Okayyy......That was strange. But, thanks for the compliment. you don't look to bad yourself.'', Alexandria stated. Vlad bowed,and kissed Alexandria's hand. She laughed in amazement. Valerious the Elder saw Alexandria not dancing with a gentleman, and walked to where she was, saying, ''Alexandria, you look great. But, you need to dance with a man from the crowd. It's tradition.''. Alexandria's smile faded. She forgot all about that. Vlad just looked around like he wasn't listening. ''Oh, yes father, I forgot'', Alexandria said. ''And don't you dare cheat, and dance with your brother.'', Valerious the Elder warned. Alexandria gave the ''I know'' look. Valerious the Elder nodded,and headed to a table. ''Oh, great. Now, I have to dance with one of those bozos...'', Alexandria replied. Vlad smiled. He had a great idea. ''Maybe you don't have to..'', Vlad said. Alexandria glared at him with a ''what the heck'' motion. ''Well, how? I have to dance with someone....'', Alexandria mused. Then, she knew exactly what Vlad was aiming for. ''Don't tell me that you want me to dance with you..... I mean father would see that I am dancing with you.'', Alexandria replied. ''Well, it doesn't have to appear that way.. We can go dance outside. He'll then think that you already chose someone to dance with, and you went outside to dance with him'', Vlad explained. Alexandria was about to agree when......''But, wouldn't he be looking for you?'', alexandria asked. ''Trust me. He's only focused on the ladies, if you know what I mean...'', Vlad said with a sinister smile. Alexandria giggled. ''You know, I like how you think...You evil mastermind.'', Alexandria joked. Vlad gave an evil laugh. Alexandria just smiled, holding her sense of laughter tingling inside her. They both headed outside. sneaking past the guards.''You know, I think that these guards really need to take the john's, just look at their legs....''', alexandria joked in a whisper. Vlad tried to hold his laughter. ''shhhhhhh...... don't be to loud...'', Vlad whispered back. They managed to get through the guards...and stood on a gazebo. ''This is wonderful, Vlad. Thanks for saving my life from dancing with snobby boys..'', Alexandria said. ''Anytime.'', Vlad mumbled. They twirled among the shadows, as the lights touched them, giving them a choice to laugh, or gaze. Vlad's ponytail whipped around, more than alexandria's amazing curls. Their chuckles echoed the night. And their smiles kissing the sky. They didn't realize that they were actually admiring each other. Alexandria felt his chest, his heart beating in a wonderful rhythm. She glanced up at Vlad with a smile. His smile flashed back at her. She stared at his dark eyes, as he stared into her big chocolate eyes. Her lips made into that beautiful smile. Her perfect teeth glistening. He felt her chest, feeling her heart beating like a drum. His lips quivered, tempted to touch her soft lucious red lips. To taste that sweetness, the innocence waiting for that touch. Her eyes closed in thought,what was she doing? She let her foster brother embrace her beauty. She is actually letting him....touch her.....he issss ONLY her foster brother after alll..... ''I can't..... I must...go...'', Alexandria whispered into his ear. ''Me too.........'', Vlad whispered back. Alexandria turned away, leaving him to follow her. They sneaked back to the ballroom, finding that the party was over. Vlad went to his room, while alexandria stood in shock. What in the world did she just do back there? ''Alexandria, I see that you are tired. Did you dance with someone?'', Frederick(Valerious the Elder) asked. His shocked daughter nodded. ''Good, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget training is tomorrow at noon.'', Frederick said. Aleera and the two others stood there waiting for the gossip. '' So, what happened?'', Aleera asked. Alexandria looked blankly. ''Welll?'', Verona questioned. ''Nothing. We. just. danced. Thats all. Nothing more, nothing less.'', Alexandria replied, getting back to reality. The three girls looked in disbelief. ''Well, umm I am going to bed sooo ummm.....see you later...'', Alexandria girls nodded and headed home. This night was surely to be forgotten.....

* * *

Next Day

''Parry.....thrust.....good job....'', Frederick yelled commanding his daughter. Alexandria became awfully good at fencing. She was certainly ready for sword fighting. The training was over. The hunting has just begun. All warriors were getting ready for hunting werewolves. The hideout was quiet today. The gypsies were cautious about the hunt. Hopefully, werewolves wouldn't enter the hideout. Vlad was also to attend to the hunt. He needed to practice on his skills. '' My children, you may go to this part of the forest. The rest of us shall go this way....tell us if you see something'', Frederick commanded. The two kids nodded. The rest headed left of the forest. ''I can't believe we're actually hunting for werewolves....especially this dark..'', Alexandria said. Vlad nodded in agreement. ''Did you fill up the revolver with _silver_ bullets?'', Vlad asked Alexandria. '' Yes I actually did. I am well prepared.'', Alexandria replied .''Are you prepared for this?......'', Vlad questioned sinisterly. Alexandria frowned in confusement. Vlad pushed her playfully. Alexandria laughed. ''So that's how you want to play......ok I'll show you how to actually shove....'', Alexandria challenged. She pushed him back. The children continued this process. They play fighted among the forest. Their giggles heard all along the forest. They both fell in mud. They rolled on the ground, screaming and laughing. Alexandria finally rose up, and started running. ''Catch me if you can!'', Alexandria shouted. Vlad smiled. He was certainly having fun. His sarcastic smile making Alexandria turn around in laughter. She ran as fast as she could, enjoying their little game. ''I will catch you, my dear Princess!'', Vlad shouted. That's why, you can see, that dear Vlad loved playing little games with Anna ( you do realize the alikeness between Alexandria, and Anna......). ''Just you try!'', Alexandria yelled back. Suddenly, Alexandria stopped. She froze. She saw a young boy on the ground. Vlad caught up,and saw Alexandria standing there. ''What's wrong?'', Vlad questioned. Alexandria stood quiet. Vlad also got shocked. ''Vlad, I think this boy is either dying or dead. We must take him to father. He'll know exactly what to do.'', Alexandria said. Vlad nodded. Both carried the boy, and looked for their father. Finally, they found him. ''Father we found this boy on the ground. Can you make sure he is alive?'', Alexandria asked. Frederick laid his eyes on the boy. ''He is alive. We need to make sure that he would be ok though. Gentlemen, we must head back.'', Frederick commanded. Everyone headed back silently. They all hoped the boy would be okay.

Frederick took him to see the elder gypsy. But, there was no sign of her. ''Madame Reila, where are you?'', Frederick yelled. Suddenly, a shadow appeared. ''She's dead. I am here, though.'', a voice replied. The shadow came out to be a young woman. She seemed to be of sixteen. Her green eyes struck at Frederick. ''Who are you?'', Frederick asked. The woman gave a suspicous look and said, ''Her granddaughter, Madame Volgavia. But, you may call me Elza.'', the woman spoke in a strong accent. ''Alright, Elza....can you help me with this boy...who is he?And, can you help him?'', Frederick asked. Elza grinned a snakey way. ''Yes, I may. Lay him here.'', Elza requested. Frederick layed the boy in front of her. Elza took her raven hair out of her way, garing at the boy. ''This boy is the archangel, Gabriel. And, he will be fine in a moment. I'll give him this Vikiden to make sure he'll be okay...'', Elza hissed. Fredrick looked in disbelief. ''Wait, the angel Gabriel, that's impossible...'', Frederick complained. Elza's eyes flashed at Frederick like a knife. ''Nothing is impossible, Frederick.'', Elza said sternly. ''Obviously, he is sent here to do God's bidding'', Elza gulped in fright. ''Sooo.....what might be the bidding?'', Frederick stammered. Elza smiled in evil grin. ''To rid of your second born of course.'', Elza simply replied. ''And, why would I allow this treachery?'', Frederick asked angrily. ''Frederick, you did not understand my grandmother's order, so you shall understand this now. Your son will be evil. He cannot escape from this fate. Especially, after what he did to his mother.'', Elza explained. Frederick stood up in even more anger. ''That was not his fault! How dare you bring this up! My child is not a rebel. He is a simpleton. There would be in no hell of a way he would do this!'', Frederick bellowed. ''You must calm yourself down, Frederick. It is not pleasant to increase your temper. Besides, life isn't always what it may seem. Trust me Frederick, believe me. This is for your people's sake. Rid of the child, things may get better.'', Elza said calmly. Frederick looked down in sorrow. ''I do hope you know what you are doing, Elza.'', Frederick said, giving in. Elza smiled. ''I know exactly what I am doing'', Elza replied. They both looked down at the boy. He may save lots of lives..... Elza grinned in her thoughts....._Surely, Gabriel will do what he is supposed to do. Why shall he watch Vlad and make sure he doesn't become evil,when he should just let him receive his fate....perhaps, we shall seperate those two lovebirds,Alexandria and Vlad, I'll make sure she knows exactly what is to come......._


End file.
